Garderobe einer anderen Welt
by Rubinonyx
Summary: Ein neuer Beschluss des Ministeriums trifft die Zaubererwelt und auch Hogwarts. Doch dieses Mal ist Dumbledore Feuer und Flamme und auf die Bewohner der Zaubererschule kommt eine weitere 'vergnügliche' Festlichkeit zu…
1. Prolog

_Ein kleines lustiges Geschichtchen, das mir heute beim Betrachten des Bindfadenregens vor unserem Fenster in den Sinn kam.  
Erst Mal rated K+, mal sehen, wie es sich entwickelt..._

_Enjoy!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Garderobe einer anderen Welt**_

_**Prolog**_

Liebe Mutter,

ich schreibe dir, da der Schulleiter wieder eine seiner Anwandlungen hat. Du und Vater, ihr habt sicher vom Beschluss des Ministeriums gehört, dass sich die „die Zauberer und Muggel zum besseren Verständnis der unterschiedlichen Kulturen und Lebensweisen" mit der ihnen nicht vertrauten „Welt" näher „beschäftigen und auseinandersetzen" sollen, um „Missverständnisse in Zukunft zu vermeiden und eine stärkere Bindung der Gemeinschaft zu fördern".

Der Schulleiter hat daraufhin, wie Onkel Severus mir sagte, „In der Lehrerversammlung _einstimmig_ beschlossen ein ‚Fest der Verständigung' zu feiern". Da wir leider so viele Schlammblüter in der Schule beherbergen wird es, soll ich schon sagen ‚glücklicherweise', nur in eine Richtung gefeiert. Das heißt, dass nur die Muggelgeborenen „unsere Welt" besser kennen lernen werden.

Nun komme ich zum Grund, weshalb ich dir diesen Brief schreibe. Um ein noch „tiefereres Verständnis" zu bekommen müssen wir unsere „normalen Kleidungsstücke des Alltags" tragen. Ich habe ein paar meiner Sachen da die ich anziehen werde, aber der Schulleiter lässt anfragen, ob wir Reinblüter nicht Kleidungstücke haben, die wir für diesen Tag an die Muggelgeborenen ausleihen können.

Ich weiß Mutter, allein der Gedanke, dass jemand wie die meine Sachen anziehen sollen ist schrecklich und ekelhaft, aber ich denke an Vaters Stellung im Ministerium und deshalb bitte ich dich mir ein paar meiner alten Sachen, die ich nicht mehr anziehe, umgehend zu schicken.  
Vielleicht findest du auch noch ein paar alte Kleider und Korsagen von dir, das wäre sicherlich ein Bonus.

Wie geht es dir? Vater schrieb mir letztens, dass du wieder Gefallen daran gefunden hast Entwürfe für neuen Schmuck auszuarbeiten. Es wäre sicherlich eine Tätigkeit, in der dein ästhetisches Gespür voll zum Ausdruck käme.

Wie geht es Vater? Laufen die Geschäfte wieder etwas besser? Er meinte in seinem letzten Brief, dass er nicht alle alten Geschäftsbeziehungen kitten konnte, aber dass er ein paar neue viel versprechende gemacht hätte. Ich hoffe sehr, dass sich alles zum Guten entwickelt hat und freue mich demnächst wieder von dir zu hören.

Dein Sohn

Draco

* * *

**TBC soon **

_Kleine Rückmeldung? °Kuchen verteil°  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_


	2. Kapitel 1

_Huhu!  
Ich hab mich beeilt! Vielen Dank für all die liebes Reviews! Ich hatte gar nich erwartet, dass dieser Prolog solchen anklang finden würde. DANKE!_

_**little lion**: Vielen Dank. Mit _einstimmig_ meinte ich eigentlich, dass nur Dumbledore dafür war, aber er ist der Schulleiter... _

Ich habe mich, auf besonderen Wunsch einiger, bemüht dieses Kapitel etwas länger zu machen.  
Das nächste Chap wird wahrscheinlich nicht so schnell kommen können, aber irgendwann gegen Ende dieser Woche müsste ich es fertig haben. °grins°

Enjoy reading!  
Kisses

_Rubinonyx_**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 1**

Gestern hatte er die Eule mit dem Brief an seine Mutter abgeschickt und heute, so schrieb sie, sollten die gewünschten Kleidungsstücke eintreffen.

Draco Malfoy war eigentlich Optimist, aber das änderte sich bei jedem Fest, das der Schulleiter organisierte schlagartig. Denn, um ehrlich zu sein, war er nicht der rosafarbene Typ, der alle seine Mitmenschen liebte und mit ihnen zum Zeichen seiner Freundschaft dann ein Lied sang und Armbändchen oder ähnliches Muggelzeugs bastelte. Doch alle Feste des Weißbarts liefen darauf hinaus und so war dem Malfoyerben schon im Vorhinein schlecht.

Doch dieser Ministeriumserlass setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf. Nachdem der Dunkle Lord im vergangenen Sommer, unter Mithilfe des goldenen Trios, verschieden war, setzte sich in der Zaubererwelt eine allgemeine Bescheuertheit durch. Muggelgeborene wurden hoch angesehen und gepempert wo es nur ging und auch dieser neumodische Schnickschnack der Muggel, der im Allgemeinen absolut keine Bewandtnis hatte, wurde mit Begeisterung angenommen und ausprobiert. Es war, als hätte sich ein Arthur-Weasley-Syndrom in der Bevölkerung explosionsartig verbreitet.

Nun stand Draco also in der Eingangshalle und wartete zusammen mit Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott und noch ein paar anderen Reinblüter auf die Kleidersendungen ihrer Mütter.

Nach dem Ableben des dunklen Lords hatte sein Vater es geschafft sich vor Askaban zu retten und wieder in seine alten Geschäfte einzusteigen. Immerhin hatte er eine Familie zu ernähren. Doch nicht alle seine alten Handelspartner hatten den Kontakt mit ihm gesucht und so arbeitete Lucius Malfoy im Augenblick an verschiedenen Baustellen gleichzeitig, an denen er versuchte sein Ansehen, seine Stellung und seinen Einfluss wieder neu aufzubauen.

Sie warteten schon zwanzig Minuten als die erste Eule ein eher schmächtiges Paket an seinen Adressaten ablieferte. Doch von Eule zu Eule steigerte sich nun der Umfang, bis nur noch Theodore und Draco dastanden und sich fragten, welches Ausmaß an Karton ihre Mütter ihnen wohl geschickt hatten, dass es so lange brauchte, um sie zu erreichen.

Nach weiteren zehn Minuten gemeinschaftlichen Wartens kam die Erklärung für die, so ganz eulenuntypische, Verspätung.

Jeweils zwölf Eulen gleichzeitig trugen unter zitterndem Flattern ein Paket von der Größe einer kleinen Kutsche und ließen es vor den Füßen ihrer Besitzer auf den Boden ab. Die beiden Freunde sahen sich mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an, doch bevor einer von ihnen etwas sagen konnte kam noch ein Paket in die Halle geflattert und wurde von zwei Eulen, die wesentlich besser aussahen als ihre unglücklichen Artgenossen, die nun auf dem Berg von Karton saßen und versuchten wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, auf die Erde gestellt.

Anbei des kleinen Pakets war ein Brief, der an Draco adressiert war und ihn praktisch ansprang ihn zu öffnen.

Lieber Draco,

Mrs. Nott und ich hoffen, dass die Pakete inzwischen angekommen sind und, dass es ausreichend ist was wir eingepackt haben. Wenn nicht, dann schreibe einfach, wir hätten noch mehr. In dieser Sendung schicken wir euch noch ein paar eurer eigenen Kleider. Es ist doch immer gut für alle Fälle gerüstet zu sein und wir wussten nicht, ob ihr noch etwas Passendes da habt.

Wir wünschen euch viel Spaß bei diesem Fest und hoffen, bald wieder etwas von euch zu hören.

In Liebe

Narcissa und Amylana

Draco reichte Theodore den Brief, nachdem er ihn gelesen hatte und wandte sich den drei Paketen zu. Um die zwei großen mussten sich die Hauselfen von Hogwarts kümmern, aber das dritte nahm er persönlich mit in die Kerker. Theodore folgte ihm mit etwas Abstand und fragte sich im Stillen wie das Fest am nächsten Abend wohl werden würde. Er hatte nämlich mit Draco und Blaise eine Wette laufen.

Derjenige der verlor musste ein Mädchen, das die beiden anderen aussuchen würden, zum nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende ausführen und Theodore war ganz und gar nicht erpicht darauf auszuprobieren, wen Draco und Blaise für ihn aussuchen würden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen kam ihnen schon Pansy mit ihrer neusten Freundin im Schlepptau entgegen. Es war erstaunlich wie konstant nervend eine Person sein konnte, doch zum Glück hatte sie im Augenblick einen Ravenclaw an der Angel und somit konnten Draco, Theodore und Blaise sich relativ sicher fühlen nicht von ihr tyrannisiert zu werden.

„Sag einfach gar nichts, Schätzchen und lass uns durch." War Dracos Kommentar noch bevor Pansy die ersten Laute artikulieren konnte und rauschte an ihr vorbei in Richtung der Jungenschlafsäle.

Dort erwartete sie schon Blaise.

„Sagt mal, was haben euch eure Mütter denn geschickt, dass ihr erst jetzt kommt?" fragte er seine beiden Freunde, als sie eingetreten waren.  
„Anscheinend haben sie gemeinsam alles an Kleidung zusammengepackt das das Pech hatte sich in der näheren Umgebung zu befinden." War Theodores trockene Antwort und keiner verlor ein weiteres Wort darüber. Sie kannten ihre Mütter.

„Und was ist in dem Päckchen das du da hast, Draco?"  
„Ich hoffe mal, etwas Vorrat an Essbarem, damit wir nicht nur von dem Fraß, den sie uns hier als Essen vorsetzen, leben müssen und ein paar richtige Sachen zum Anziehen." Kommentierte Draco, während er das magische Klebeband mit seinem Zauberstab aufschlitzte und vorsichtig in den halbgeöffneten Karton lugte.

„Hast du Angst, dass deine Mutter darin einen Heuler versteckt hat oder weshalb musterst du das Päckchen so kritisch?" erkundigte Theodore sich.  
„Du kennst meine Mutter nicht. Sie kommt auf die verrücktesten Ideen. Außerdem weiß ich nicht wer alles das Paket noch so in Händen hatte und bei meiner Familie wäre ich da vorsichtig!"  
Die drei Lachten über diesen Kommentar, der doch nur zu viel Wahrheit beinhaltete und gleichermaßen auch auf ihre Familien zutraf.

„Aber ich glaube dieses Mal haben wir nichts zu befürchten." Und damit zog Draco einen dunkelgrünen Umhang mit Silberstickerei und die dazu passende Robe und Schuhe aus dem Karton. Danach kamen noch etliche Teile in den verschiedensten Dunkelblau-, Schwarz- und Grünschattierungen zum Vorschein, bevor der Malfoyerbe noch einen prüfenden Blick in das Paket warf und es dann zu Theodore hinüber schob.

„Ich glaube jetzt sind nur noch deine Sachen drin."  
„Oh, gut. Ich glaube ich muss mich jetzt geehrt fühlen, was?"  
Blaise und Draco sahen den Slytherin ein wenig verwirrt ob dieser Aussage an.  
„Na ja, ich meine immerhin lag, im übertragenen Sinne natürlich, Draco Malfoy auf mir."  
Theodore machte selten Scherze, aber wenn, dann waren sie immer ein voller Erfolg.

Eine halbe Stunde später befand sich das silberne Trio auf dem Weg durch die Kerker zum Abendessen. Natürlich war das morgige Fest das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins und so blieb es nicht aus, dass Draco von Pansy doch noch erwischt wurde und er die nächsten zehn Minuten damit verbrachte ihr zu erklären, dass sie sich für den nächsten Abend nicht verkleiden solle, sondern einfach nur das anziehen brauche, was sie zu hause auch trug.

Sie hatte es irrtümlicherweise als ein Kostümfest verstanden.

„Meinst du, dass alle mitziehen und unsere alten Sachen tragen werden?" fragte Blaise nach einem Stück Hähnchen in die Runde.  
„Also ich sage immer noch, dass zwei sich weigern werden." War Theodores knappe Antwort.  
„Und was meinst du, Draco? Bis heute um Mitternacht kannst du deine Meinung noch ändern und es gilt für die Wette, danach musst du zu deinem Wort stehen."  
„Ich wette, dass fünf von den Schlam…Muggelgeborenen sich weigern werden etwas anzuziehen, das du, Theodore oder ich schon mal getragen haben und dabei bliebe ich."  
„Gut, ich stehe auch noch zu meinem Wort, dass der Schulleiter alle dazu bringen wird etwas anzuziehen. Und jetzt sollten wir gehen, denn ich sehe, dass Severus gegangen ist und das bedeutet, dass wir uns auch verdünnisieren sollten."

Für jeden neutralen Zuschauer hätte diese Erklärung des Aufbruchs nur Konfusion ausgelöst, aber die Drei machten sich schnellsten auf den Weg die Halle zu verlassen und das keinen Augenblick zu früh.

Professor Trelawney hatte sich an diesem Abend die seltene Ehre gegeben in der großen Halle zu erscheinen. Wahrscheinlich um zu testen ob sie in der sauerstoffhaltigeren Luft hier unten, so nah über dem Erdboden, auch am morgigen Abend überleben würde. Und es blieb natürlich nicht aus, dass sie ihrer Sitznachbarin Professor McGonagall mal wieder von ihrem „Inneren Auge" breit und lang berichtete was normalerweise damit endete, dass die beiden eine hübsche Diskussion darüber führten welches ihrer Fächer die höhere Kunst war.

Seit der Ankündigung des Schulleiters, dass es wieder ein Fest geben würde waren Professor McGonagalls Nerven so wie so immer sehr angespannt gewesen, doch im Moment sah sie aus als wollte sie ihrer Kollegin ihr heiß geliebtes „inneres Auge" zu einem heiß geliebten „inneren Veilchen" schlagen.

Zu gehen wann ihr Hauslehrer ging war deshalb immer schon eine gute und sichere Methode gewesen aus brenzligen Situationen herausgehalten zu werden und so hatte einer der Drei den Zaubertrankmeister immer im Auge um drohende Gefahr möglichst schnell zu entdecken.

„Was meinst ihr wie das morgen wird?" war Theodores letzte Frage bevor sie das Licht in ihrem Schlafsaal löschten.  
„Ach, ich weiß nur eins. Es kommt erstens bei diesem Schulleiter immer alles anders und zweitens als man denkt. Gute Nacht."

Wie Recht Draco haben sollte, jedoch nicht in Bezug auf den Schulleiter, das sollten sie am nächsten Abend erfahren...

* * *

TBC 

_So, ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat und das Fest kommt dann wie gesagt in ein paar Tagen.  
Reviews are love! °Butterbier verteilt°  
Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_


	3. Kapitel 2

_Juhuu! Ja, ich weiß, ich habe mich um eine Woche verspätet, aber meine Muse hatte sich einfach kurzfristig Urlaub genommen. Eigentlich bin ich mit solchen Alleingängen ihrerseits nicht einverstanden, aber zeige mir mal bitte einer, wie man (m)eine Muse im Zaum hält... grins  
Ich hoffe, dass euch dieses Kapitel wieder viel Spaß machen wird.  
Enjoy!  
Kisses_

* * *

**Kapitel 2**

Der nächste Morgen war angefüllt mit Schülern die entweder ihre Hausaufgaben machten, damit ihre Klassenkameraden sie dann am nächsten Tag abschreiben konnten oder denjenigen, die die Aufgabenblätter einfach liegen ließen um sie am Sonntag abzuschreiben.

Gegen halb sieben am Abend zogen Draco, Blaise und Theodore sich zurück um eine Dusche zu nehmen und sich dann für das „große" Fest vorzubereiten.

Draco schlüpfte in die dunkelgrüne Robe die ihm seine Mutter geschickt hatte. Nun muss man dazu sagen, dass es sich dabei nicht um irgendeine gewöhnliche Robe handelte wie sie sich die Muggel immer so vorstellen. Nein, es handelte sich um eine Robe von Chanel aus Paris. Das mag jetzt für den ein oder anderen für Verwirrung sorgen, aber Fakt ist, dass Chanel, so wie natürlich alle großen Modehäuser rund um die Welt, eine eigene Kollektion an Zaubererroben haben. Denn mal ehrlich, wer keine richtigen Roben schneidern kann, der gehört auch nicht zur Elite, oder?!

Sei's wie es sei. Blaise entschied sich an diesem Abend für blau, was seinen Teint sehr schön zur Geltung brachte. Zu Roben im Allgemeinen muss man noch erwähnen, dass es sich dabei nicht einfach nur um ein Stück Stoff handelt, das um den Träger herum wallt und ihm das gewisse Etwas gibt, sondern dass zu einer guten Robe mehr dazugehört als sich so mancher laienhafte Muggel darunter vorstellt.

Zum einen wäre da das Hemd. Normalerweise wird es dem Umhang oder Überwurf angepasst in derselben Farbe getragen, kann aber auch zu speziellen Anlässen eine andere Farbe aufweisen. Diverse Verzierungen, wie Rüschen oder Streifen waren bei den oberen Zehntausend noch nie in, sondern der Zauberer von Welt bevorzugte schon immer eine schlichte Stickerei, ausgeführt von seiner treuliebenden Gattin in einer mußevollen Stunde oder der Hausscheiderin.

Als zweites wäre dann da noch die Hose. Die Erwähnung dieses Kleidungsstückes mag nun wohl den ein oder anderen überraschen. Natürlich muss man zugeben, dass der alte Brauch der leichten Brise um die Beine eine ganz spezielle Note hat, doch heutzutage wird diese Art des Tragens von Roben nur noch von so genannten Lüftchen-Zauberern praktiziert oder denen, die sich nichts anderes leisten können. Der heutige Zauberer von Welt trägt Hose, doch sollte sie von einem guten Schneider sein, da sie recht betonend sitzt und somit bei schlampiger Verarbeitung des Stoffes hin und wieder diverse Unfälle passieren, die extrem peinlich sind. Auch hier sind Stickereien ein muss für jeden Trendsetter.

Nun kommen wir zum eigentlichen Kernstück: Die Robe der Robe.  
Sie ist so unverzichtbar wie der Deckel auf dem Klo. Denn mit ihr können schlechte Gerüche getarnt, unschöne Anblicke vermieden und Missgeschicke kaschiert werden. Nun können Roben ganz unterschiedlich aussehen. Draco beispielsweise hatte sich an diesem Abend für eine Robe mit Dreiviertelarm entschieden, die die Stickerei an seinen Hemdärmeln sehr gut zur Geltung brachte, wohingegen Blaise sein blaues Ensemble mit einer langärmeligen und eng anliegenden Robe komplettierte. Theodore, der sich für zeitloses schwarz entschieden hatte trug eine Robe mit leichten Trompetenärmeln, die schöne Einblicke auf die fein gearbeiteten Stickereien seines Hemdes zuließ. So kann man also sehen, dass der Verarbeitung eines Stoffes für Roben keine Grenzen gesetzt sind und so bilden sie denn auch das variationsreichste Kleidungsstück das es in der Zauberergesellschaft gibt, weshalb es eigentlich schleierhaft ist, dass die Muggel dies noch nicht entdeckt und auf ihre Laufstege gebracht haben.

Und nun zuguterletzt wollen wir noch einen kurzen Blick auf die Füße der besseren Gesellschaft werfen. Natürlich kann man zu solch einer Robe, wie sie von einem Slytherin getragen wird, keine schwarzen Lederschuhe tragen. Igitt! Nein, hierzu müssen natürlich Schuhe aus demselben Material wie der Robe her. Die Stickereien auf der Fußtracht sollten allerdings nur von erfahrenen Stickerinnen und Ehegattinnen ausgeführt werden, da es viel Zeit und ruhige Hände in Anspruch nimmt eine solche Arbeit sachgemäß auszuführen.

Aber nun, da wir echte Experten in Sachen do's and don'ts der Modebranche der Knockturn Alley sind, können wir einen Blick darauf wagen, was passierte, als das silberne Trio sich aus den Kerkern in die große Halle begab.

Die große Halle sah, zum Erstaunen aller, noch wie eine Halle aus. Normalerweise musste sich das Auge immer erst an eine Explosion von diversen Farben und Dekorationen gewöhnen, doch dieses Mal war es … annehmbar.

Da die Haustische verschwunden waren hatte sich jedes der Häuser in eine Ecke des Raumes zurückgezogen und Draco stellte mit Erstaunen fest, dass Pansy es wirklich geschafft hatte etwas anzuziehen, in dem er sie schon einmal bei ihr zuhause gesehen hatte. Er erinnerte sich nicht gerne an die Besuche bei den Parkinsons, da ihm dabei immer nur schlabberige Küsse von Seiten Mrs. Parkinsons in den Sinn kamen, aber zumindest konnte er so bestätigen, dass Pansy etwas Anständiges trug.

Nachdem er sich mit Blaise und Theodore so weit entfernt wie möglich von Pansy postiert hatte, ließ er seinen Blick durch die Halle schweifen. Bei den Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws gab es einige, die ähnlich gekleidet waren wie er und seine Freunde, wohingegen bei den Gryffindors klar war, dass sie schon gänzlich von Muggeln infiltriert waren, da er dort niemanden ausmachen konnte, der eine Robe trug.

Es vergingen noch ungefähr weitere zehn Minuten, in denen sich die große Halle weiter füllte, bis der Schulleiter gefolgt von den Hauslehrern in die Mitte trat und sich langsam Stille ausbreitete.

„Meine lieber Schüler, heute Abend …" es folgte eine dieser nervenden Reden, bei denen Draco immer ein Gähnen unterdrückte und froh war wenn es endlich vorbei war.  
Nachdem Dumbledore aufgehört hatte zu sprechen, zumindest sah es so aus, da er seinen Mund nicht mehr bewegte, wachte Draco durch einen Ellenbogenstoß in seine Seite aus seiner Trance auf.

„Hey, Draco. Wach auf. Er ist fertig." Teilte Theodore ihm mit.  
"Oh, gut. Hat er irgendetwas gesagt das ich wissen müsste?"  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Außer, dass jetzt gleich die Kleidungsstücke kommen werden und wir den Muggelgeborenen dann helfen sollen, wenn sie beim Anziehen nicht weiter kommen."  
„Na klasse." War Dracos einziger Kommentar darauf und Blaise klopfte ihm noch einmal aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
„Auf in den Kampf!"

Da Theodores und Dracos Sachen in einem Paket angekommen waren hatte die Hauselfen sie auch auf eine Stange gehängt. Allerdings hatten sie sogar die Muße gehabt zwischen Frauenkleidern und Männerroben zu unterscheiden und sie separat zu hängen.

Draco erkannte beim Vorbeigehen einige seiner Roben, die er schon vor Jahren ausrangiert hatte und auch ein paar Korsagen seiner Mutter, die sie noch nie in seiner Gegenwart getragen haben konnte, da er sie nicht kannte.

Nach Blaises kurzer Beschreibung hatte der Schulleiter alle, die keine Robe trugen aufgefordert sich etwas auszusuchen und zu probieren, wie es sich in der ‚Haut einer anderen Welt' so anfühlte. Danach würde man dann die Tanzfläche frei räumen und ein ‚amüsanter Abend' würde folgen. Soweit die Idee des Schulleiters.

Es war herrlich mit anzusehen, wie die anderen Schüler zuerst vorsichtig auf die Kleiderständer zugingen, dann mit mehr Mut sich etwas aussuchten und sich schlussendlich hoffnungslos verhedderten. Nachdem Draco ein paar Erstklässler zur Schnecke gemacht hatte, dass sie seine Roben bloß nicht kaputt machen sollten, dabei ganz den Fakt ignorierend, dass er sie sowieso nie mehr anziehen würde, machte ihn Blaise auf Dean Thomas aufmerksam, der sich am anderen Ende der Kleiderstange auffällig komisch bewegte.

Gemeinsam beschlossen sie sich das einmal näher anzusehen. Einmal beim Gryffindor angekommen sah Draco plötzlich weshalb dieser sich so seltsam verhielt.

Die Ärmel des Hemdes das er offensichtlich versucht hatte anzuziehen versuchten nämlich gerade ihn zu erwürgen. Ein Hemdärmel hatte Dean zu diesem Zweck die Hände auf dem Rücken verknotet, während der andere sich um seinen Hals wickelte und sich langsam fester zog.

„Das war das Geburtstagsgeschenk meiner Tante dritten Grades, das sie geschickt hatte als wir sie nicht zu meinem vierzehnten Geburtstag eingeladen hatten." Murmelte Draco als Erklärung zu Blaise, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zückte und der Ärmeln jeweils einen heftigen Schlag erteilte, woraufhin diese all ihre Kraft verloren und sich lösten.

„Du solltest es mal mit einem anderen Hemd probieren, ich glaube, dass du dieses hier nicht handhaben kannst, Thomas." Schnarrte Draco den immer noch um Luft ringenden Dean an und wandte sich ab.

Während er mit Blaise nach Theodore suchte fragte sein Freund ihn sehr interessiert nach seiner Tante dritten Grades.  
"Eigentlich gehört sie nicht wirklich zur Familie." Seufzte Draco, „Aber sie hat es sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass sie der Mittelpunkt aller Familienfeste sein sollte. Was mich schon immer erstaunt hat, da sie noch nie zu einem einzigen Fest eingeladen worden ist. Aber jedes Jahr schickt sie deshalb eine dieser bescheuerten Roben, die entweder versuchen mich zu erwürgen, ertränken oder zu vergiften. Ich dachte immer meine Mutter würde die Dinger sofort wegwerfen, aber anscheinend hat sie sie für Abende wie diesen hier aufbewahrt und ich befürchte, dass noch mehr in Umlauf gekommen sind." Gerade als er diesen Satz beendet hatte sah er auch schon eine weitere Robe, die mit Spezialeffekt ausgestattet war und ihn in just diesem Augenblick allen Anwesenden vorführte.

Dieses Mal hatte es einen Ravenclaw getroffen dessen Namen noch nicht einmal Theodore kannte. Alles saß eigentlich gut. Das Hemd passte, eines das Draco getragen hatte, als er zwölf gewesen war, die Robe war ein wenig weit, aber trotzdem gut gewählt und augenscheinlich passte auch die Hose perfekt…bis jetzt.

Denn Augenblicke später sah man einige Slytherinmädchen vorbeikommen, die wild gestikulierend und schallend lachend auf den Schritt des Armen deuteten. Denn ohne, dass er es bemerkte, breitete sich langsam aber stetig ein nasser Fleck über das hellbraune Material aus, der ihn in eine höchst peinliche Lage brachte.

Alle die in näherer Entfernung standen fingen laut an zu lachen und zogen so noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf den Pechvogel von Ravenclaw, der inzwischen ein schönes Magentarot auf seinem Gesicht zur Schau trug.

So gerne Draco auch mitlachte, so musste er doch etwas unternehmen, schon allein um seines Vaters Ruf willen, und so zog er wieder unauffällig seinen Zauberstab und tat das einzige, das man mit dieser Hose tun konnte, er zog sie dem Jungen mit einer schnellen Bewegung einfach aus. Jetzt stand der Ravenclaw zwar nur noch in Boxershorts da, aber zumindest war er die Hose los.

Theodore und Draco amüsierten sich immer noch sehr bei dem Anblick des Ravenclaws, der nun krampfhaft versuchte zu verbergen, was es nicht zu verbergen gab, als Blaise Theodore leicht am Ärmel zupfte.  
„Ähm, Theodore, habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass eure Mütter gemeinsam die Kleidungsstücke ausgesucht haben, die sie euch geschickt haben? Ist es möglich, dass du auch so eine ‚nette' Tante wie Draco hast?"

Theodore runzelte leicht die Stirn, da er nicht ganz verstand worauf Blaise hinaus wollte.  
"Sagen wir es so, mein Freund, bei mir ist es nicht die Tante, sondern eine Cousine meines Vaters und die schickt auch nicht mir, sondern meiner Mutter immer die ‚ausgefallensten' Sachen…" plötzlich hatte Theodore begriffen was Blaise andeuten wollte und sein Blick fiel auf eine ziemlich aufgelöste Gryffindor, die mit einem Mieder kämpfte, das gerade versucht ihr die Luft abzudrücken.

Aber bevor wir uns diesem besondern Kleidungsstück widmen, ist es wohl angebracht sich nun etwas eingehender mit den Annehmlichkeiten und Eigenheiten der Damenrobe zu beschäftigen, wie sie von jeder kultivierten Hexe getragen werden sollte…

* * *

_Hattet ihr Spaß? Ja? Na das ist sehr gut!  
Reviews are love! Kekse verteilt  
Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_


	4. Kapitel 3

_Hallo!  
Ich weiß, dass ich mir ziemlich viel Zeit gelassen habe, aber ich bin guten Mutes jetzt mehr zu schaffen. Deshalb hier auch keine lange Vorrede, nur noch ein großes **Dankeschön** an alle die Reviewed haben und viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 3**

Zunächst einmal wäre bei der Damenrobe der gutsituierten Hexe das Korsett oder die Korsage zu beachten. Natürlich mag die ein oder andere Hexe nun Einsprüche erheben, dass eine solche Art des Formen des Körpers nicht angebracht und nur eine Qual sei, die sich der Zauberer ausgedacht hat um über seine Gattin zu gebieten, doch muss man diese Vorwürfe zurückweisen, da sie normalerweise von Hexen gemacht werden, in deren Größe es standardmäßig überhaupt keine Korsagen oder Korsetts gibt.  
Natürlich sollten hier die Stickereien auf keinen Fall fehlen, egal ob das Kleidungsstück sichtbar getragen wird oder nicht. Die Schnürung ist jeweils dem Anlass und den Wünschen des Partners anzupassen, damit die Hexe von Welt überall eine gute Figur macht.

Danach wäre nun die Unterbekleidung zu beachten. Im Winter können Strumpfhosen sehr nützlich sein, wenn sie die Dame des Hauses mit ihren Freundinnen zum Weihnachtseinkauf für ihre Liebsten in der Knockturn Alley trifft. Ansonsten ist es ganz dem Belieben der Dame (und ihres Gatten) überlassen, was sie darunter trägt oder auch nicht.

Und nun kommen wir zum Höhepunkt: der Robe der Damenrobe.  
Maßgeschneidert und elegant bestick ist sie ein Blickfang und gesellschaftliches Staussymbol. Bei Hexen der jüngeren Generation sind weite Ärmel, tief ausgeschnittene Dekoltées und einfach zu öffnende Verschlüsse in Mode, wohingegen die verheiratete Hexe sich im Allgemeinen den Wünschen ihres Gatten beugt und hier der hochgeschlossene Kragen, enge Ärmel und komplizierte Verschlüsse Konjunktur haben. Der Rock fällt im Allgemeinen weit aus und, mit einigen Zaubern belegt, schwingt er elegant mit jeder ihrer Bewegungen.

Natürlich ist der maßgeschneiderte Schuh ein Muss für jede Hexe von Stand. Nicht ganz so gutgestellte Personen haben ein Paar, das sehr kombinationsfreudig getragen werden kann, wohingegen die High Society zur Robe auch den passenden Schuh trägt.

Kommen wir zum Höhepunkt einer jeden Damenrobe: dem Schmuck.  
Die feministisch und muggelfreundlich ausgerichtete Hexe könnte nun argumentieren, dass Schmuck nichts mit der Schönheit einer Frau zu tun hat und goldene Juwelen nur dem Zweck dienlich seien eine sichere und hübsche Wertanlage für den treuliebenden Gatten darzustellen, doch dem müssen wir widersprechen. Nicht im Punkt der Wertanlage, sondern in Bezug auf die Schönheit.  
Ein kleines Diamantkollier um den Hals der gutsituierten Hexe von Welt, ein kleines passendes Armband und das passende Paar Ohrringe zu Komplettierung tragen immer zur Schönheit bei. Da der Ehering ein fester Bestandteil der Garderobe einer jeden richtigen Hexe ausmacht findet er hier keine weitere Erwähnung.

Aber nun, da wir echte Experten in Sachen do's and don'ts der Modebranche der Knockturn Alley sind, können wir einen Blick darauf wagen, was passierte, als das silberne Trio sich jener aufgelösten Gryffindor nährte, die mit einem Korsett Mrs. Notts kämpfte.

„Hast du bei deinem Nenn-Onkel noch was gut, Draco? Ich glaube, dass wir ihn nach heute Abend brauchen werden." Raunte Blaise seinem Freund zu.  
„Bei Onkel Severus habe ich immer etwas gut. Keine Sorge."  
Doch Blaises Sorge war berechtigt, denn es war nicht irgendjemand der gerade mit der Korsage von Theodores Mutter kämpfte. Es war Hermine Granger.

Vorsichtig, als ob er sich verbrennen könnte ging Theodore näher an das wild um sich schlagende Mädchen heran, streckte seinen Zauberstab aus und wisperte einen Lähmzauber, der das Kleidungsstück in Starre verfallen ließ.

Hektisch und mit wild zerzausten Haaren befreite die Gryffindor sich aus den Fängen des Mieders und funkelte daraufhin Draco böse an.

„Das habt ihr euch natürlich mal wieder toll einfallen lassen, Malfoy. Was ist das? Ein Mieder mit Anti-Muggelgeborenen-Fluch oder ist das euer „tieferes Verständnis der anderen Welt"? Sollen wir verstehen, dass ihr jeden foltert der euch nicht passt? Ich…"  
„Halt die Luft an Granger." Fuhr Draco sie barsch an. „Erstens ist hier ein Fluch drauf der jedem gilt, der das anzieht und zweitens wirst du allmählich hysterisch!"  
Hermines Gesicht nahm eine unangenehme Rotfärbung an. „Ich bin hysterisch? Ich soll hysterisch sein? Ha!"  
„Ja, du bist hysterisch! Inzwischen solltest du wissen, dass wir nicht dieselben Ansichten wie der Dunkle Lord haben."  
„Ach ja? Und weshalb nennst du ihn dann bei seinem „Ehrentitel"?"  
„Du kleine…"  
„Was geht hier vor?" Snapes Stimme brachte die Streitenden abrupt zum Schweigen bis Hermine auf Draco zeigte und sagte „Professor, Malfoy…"  
„Miss Granger man zeigt nicht auf andere Leute mit dem Finger, haben ihre Eltern ihnen das nicht beigebracht? Fünf Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor."  
„Doch Professor, Entschuldigung." Und sie nahm ihre Hand herunter. „Aber Malfoy hat…hat…er hat…"

„Ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt? Dass es manchmal selbst in den besten Zaubererfamilien vorkommt, dass verhexte Kleidungsstücke an ungeliebte Verwandte verschickt werden, die dann genauso wie sie darin feststecken? Miss Granger und ich dachte, sie seien immer so erpicht auf die Wahrheit. Zehn Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens."

Das brachte Hermine endgültig zum Schweigen.

Das silberne Trio entfernte sich schnell aus der Gefahrenzone, während die Gryffindor ihnen böse Blicke nachwarf.  
Sie schlenderten eine weitere Stunde zwischen den sich kontinuierlich lichtenden Kleiderständern hindurch bis diese auf einmal verschwanden und sich jeder der Stirnseite des Saales zuwand. Dort hatte Dumbledore sich ihnen zugewandt und lächelte nun wie ein Zuckerguss-Weihnachtsmann auf sie herunter.

Draco, der dieses Bild von Friede, Freude, Pustekuchen hasste, stellte seine Ohren auf Durchzug. Nach ein paar Minuten dann holte ihn Blaise in die Gegenwart zurück.

„Du hast wieder nicht zugehört, oder?"  
"Nein, weshalb sollte ich auch? Er erzählt ja doch immer nur das Selbe."  
"Nicht ganz." Grinste Blaise ihn an und auch Theodore hatte einen schadenfrohes Grinsen aufgesetzt.  
"Was soll das heißen, „nicht ganz"?" fragte Draco alarmiert.  
"Das soll heißen, mein Freund, dass du die Wette verloren hast. Dumbie hat alle dazu gebracht etwas anzuziehen und es gibt keine Ausnahmen. Schau," und damit zeigte er auf das goldene Trio. „Selbst Granger hat noch etwas gefunden."  
Jetzt schaltete sich auch Theodore ein.  
"Und das bedeutet, mein Freund, dass du die Wette verloren hast. Nächstes Hogsmeadewochende: Du und ein Mädchen unserer Wahl."  
Das Grinsen seiner beiden Freunde ließ Draco nur schwer einen Würgereiz unterdrücken. Oh Slytherin! Was hatte er sich da eingehandelt?

* * *

_Ich weiß, es ist ein bisschen kurz, aber mehr Humor konnte ich mir in letzter Zeit nich abringen. Es ist nicht einfach Humor zu schreiben, wenn man eigentlich depressiv ist. Aber es hilft auch.  
Kleines Review? Kekse vor der Bildschirm schiebt  
Ich hoffe, wir lesen uns bald wieder!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_


	5. Kapitel 4

_Hallöle!  
__Lange Zeit kein Update, aber ich habe mir für die nächsten Monate vorgenommen wieder ein bisschen mehr zu arbeiten (was nicht viel heißen will seufz). Hier jetzt also Kapitel 4 und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen wird. grins  
Ansonsten möchte ich die **allerliebsten Knuddler an alle Reviewer** schicken und euch allen sagen, dass ihr toll seid!!!  
Ohne euch würde ich wahrscheinlich schon längst gar nicht mehr schreiben.  
Also dann: Enjoy!  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 4**

Slytherin! Weshalb hatte er sich darauf eingelassen und diese Wette angenommen? Es war doch allgemein bekannt, dass dabei nie etwas Nützliches herauskam. Zu allem Überdruss hatten Blaise und Theodore sich auch noch entschieden ihm nicht zu sagen wer denn die ‚Auserwählte' war die er beim nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende treffen und verwöhnen sollte. Das Einzige das er über sie mit Sicherheit sagen konnte war, dass sie ihm nicht gefallen würde. Diese Gewissheit zog er aus den grinsenden Gesichtern Blaises und Theodores.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sie war so aufgeregt! Seit vor einer Woche dieser Brief gekommen war hatte ihr Gehirn rund um die Uhr gearbeitet um herauszufinden wer ihn geschrieben haben könnte. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, dass es ein böser Streich sei, aber dann waren noch zwei weitere Briefe gefolgt und hatten alle ihre Zweifel beiseite gewischt.

Seufzend nahm sie das erste Pergament von ihrem Schreibtisch und las es zum wiederholten Mal durch.

_Meine Wunderschöne!_

_Bitte zerknülle dieses Pergament nicht sobald du meine ersten Zeilen gelesen hast, denn ich möchte dir etwas von unendlicher Wichtigkeit anvertrauen. Schon seit geraumer Zeit kann ich mich nicht mehr halten und mein Blick wandert zu dir wie ein Verdurstender zum Brunnen. Die Anmut mit der du gehst, die reizende Bewegung mit der dein Mud Erstaunen ausdrückt und die elegante Bewegung deiner Hand lassen mich nachts nicht mehr schlafen. Es ist als ob ich jeden Tag wieder aufs neue Aufwache und das nur in der Erwartung einen Wimpernschlag, ein kleines Lächeln deinerseits zu erhaschen. All meine Gefühle, all mein Sehnen lege ich in diesen Brief und hoffe, dass du eines Tages genauso fühlen wirst wie ich.  
Mit der treuesten und ergebensten Worten _

_Dein Verehrer_

Sie war wirklich nahe daran gewesen den Brief zu vergessen als ein paar Tage später eine zweite Botschaft sie erreichte.

_Meine Wunderschöne!_

_Ich kann es nicht lassen. Ich sehe dich durch Hogwarts wandeln und dein Hauch weht durch das Schloss wie ein lauer Sommerwind der alle bösen Gedanken verscheucht und nur Platz für Liebe lässt. Ja, denn Liebe ist es was ich empfinde. Jede noch so kleine Bewegung deinerseits lässt mich erschauern und lässt mich mich nur noch mehr danach sehen dich zu treffen und dir sagen zu können: Ich bin es. Ich bin er der dich liebt!  
Entschuldige bitte diesen Ausbruch, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr halten.  
In ewiger Liebe_

_Dein treuer Verehrer_

Es war schon recht seltsam gewesen als dieser Brief sie erreicht hatte. Sie hielt von nun an Ausschau nach Zeichen wer ihr heimlicher Verehrer denn sein konnte und sie meinte einige recht deutliche Zeichen von Colin Creevy erhalten zu haben, aber das konnte nicht sein! Und trotzdem war sie schon fast so weit gewesen ihn mit den beiden ersten Briefen zu konfrontieren als der dritte Brief sie zwei Tage vor dem Hogsmeadewochenende beim Frühstück erreichte.

_Meine Geliebte!_

_Ich kann mich nicht länger halten. Ich muss dich sehen. All meine Gedanken sind mit Sehnsucht bei dir, doch du scheinst mir gegenüber so kühl und blind. Ich muss all dem Ausdruck verleihen, doch nicht Papier soll mein Vermittler sein, sondern meine eigenen Worte. Ich wäre überglücklich dich am Samstag gegen Mittag in Madam Puddifoot's Cafe zu treffen. Mein Zeichen soll ein Armband mit einem Herz sein. Es würde mich überglücklich machen, wenn unser Tisch mit Margariten deine Schönheit noch untermalen dürfte. Ach, ich weiß nicht wie ich es bis Samstag aushalten soll, doch dein Anblick soll mich trösten._

_In unendlicher und ewiger Liebe_

_Dein treuer Verehrer _

Sie wusste nicht wie, aber die Briefe hatten sie zu der Überzeugung gebracht, dass sie ihren Verehrer treffen wollte. Es schien jemand zu sein der sie schon lange kannte und wirklich in sie verliebt zu sein schien. Wie oft schon hatte sie sich jemanden gewünscht der sie als das sah was sie war. So liebte wie sie war und … ach! …Sie wusste noch gar nicht was sie anziehen sollte!

Dieser Gedanke erreichte ihr Bewusstsein, als sie auf die Uhr sah und feststellte, dass es schon fast neun Uhr war. Um zehn Uhr hatte sie sich mit zwei Freunden verabredet um gemeinsam mit ihnen nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Natürlich hatte sie den beiden nichts von den Briefen erzählt, denn ansonsten hätten diese sie bestimmt ausgelacht.

Also begab sie sich seufzend zu ihrem Schrank um etwas Passendes für diesen speziellen Tag zu finden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco wiederum saß zu dieser Zeit in seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und starrte Blaise und Theodore grimmig an.  
"Das werde ich nicht tun!"  
Theodore blickte grinsend zurück. „Oh doch, genau das wirst du tun! Blaise hat sich etwas sehr nettes einfallen lassen was wir in unseren Wettbund haben einfließen lassen falls jemand sich weigern sollte seine Wettschulden zu bezahlen."  
Draco schnaubte. „Und wenn schon. Nichts kann schlimmer sein als ein Blind Date zu haben das ihr zwei organisiert habt und ich bin nicht lebensmüde!"  
"Doch, das würde ich schon sagen."  
"Ach ja? Was ist denn deine geniale Idee, die mich davon abhalten soll nicht zu diesem bescheuerten Treffen zu gehen?"

Draco schäumte vor Wut. Die beiden Slytherins hatten ihm gerade eröffnet, dass er das Mädchen mit dem er den Hogsmeadetag verbringen sollte, bei einem Blind Date kennen lernen würde. Er war wild entschlossen nicht auf diesen bescheuerten Einfall ein zu gehen, bis Blaise sich vorbeugte und ihm zuflüsterte was die Konsequenz wäre wenn er nicht ginge. Nach nur ein paar Worten seines Freundes entzog sich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Malfoyerben und nach ein paar Sekunden des Überlegens stimmte er zu nach Hogsmeade zu gehen.

* * *

_Bereit für eine kleinen Kommentar? Kuchenstück unter die Nase hebt  
Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, wenn nicht einfach schreiben!  
Wir lesen uns bald wieder.  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_


	6. Kapitel 5

_Ja, ich war extrem beschäfitgt und dazu noch faul, das ist eine ganz ungesunde Mischung, aber ich habe mir vorgenommen mich zu bessern. okay, das sage ich jedes mal, aber man kann ja immer noch hoffen oder?  
Also, ohne große Vorrede:  
Viel Spaß mit diesem extrem kurzen Chapter. schief grins  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_

* * *

Draco schäumte vor Wut. Die beiden Slytherins hatten ihm gerade eröffnet, dass er das Mädchen mit dem er den Hogsmeadetag verbringen sollte, bei einem Blind Date kennen lernen würde. Er war wild entschlossen nicht auf diesen bescheuerten Einfall ein zu gehen, bis Blaise sich vorbeugte und ihm zuflüsterte was die Konsequenz wäre wenn er nicht ginge. Nach nur ein paar Worten seines Freundes entzog sich jegliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht des Malfoyerben und nach ein paar Sekunden des Überlegens stimmte er zu nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. 

**Kapitel 5**

Sie war ja so aufgeregt!  
Es war elf Uhr. Sie hatte sich gerade von ihrer Freundin verabschiedet und ging nun langsamen Schrittes in Richtung „Madame Puddifoot's". Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sich ihr Magen anfühlte, als sei er in einen unauflösbaren Knoten verschlungen.

Das kleine Cafe war so rosa wie eh und je. Über den Tischen schwebten nicht wie an Valentinstagen kleine Engel, sondern Herzen die hin und wieder platzten und einen rosa Flitterregen versprühten. Normalerweise hasste sie diese Art von Etablissements, aber in gerade diesem Augenblick wurde ein Tisch in einer etwas geschützteren Ecke frei, so dass sie diesen Gedanken beiseite schob und sich auf den Weg machte ihn in Anspruch zu nehmen.

Währenddessen stapfte ein mießmutig dreinblickender Draco Malfoy mit seinen zwei Freunden durch die Gassen von Hogsmeade. Es behagte ihm gar nicht, dass er in nicht allzu ferner Zeit ein Blind Date über sich ergehen lassen musste, doch wenn er nicht hin ging dann bestand die Aussicht auf…nein die fand er auch nicht besonders prickelnd.

Gegen viertel nach Elf schlug Blaise in eine eindeutige Richtung ein. Draco wusste zwar schon wo sie sich treffen würden, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er es hasste. Er hasste es! Rosa war eine Farbe die ihm nie gut zu Gesicht gestanden hatte.

„Also dann, viel Spaß!" war der letzte Kommentar von Theodore bevor er Draco auf das kleine Haus zustieß. Der Malfoyerbe schüttelte sich innerlich bei diesem Anblick. Selbst der Rauch aus dem Schornstein war blasslila! Aber nun gut. Ein Malfoy hatte zu tun, was ein Malfoy eben zu tun hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Vater sicherlich nicht gedacht hatte, dass Draco sich in solch einem Moment mit diesem Spruch Mut zusprechen würde, aber es half trotzdem.

Es klingelte leise, als er den Raum betrat. Mit tief gesenktem Blick trat er noch ein Stückchen weiter ein, bevor er stehen blieb und nach Margariten auf einem der Tische Ausschau hielt. Zunächst sah er nichts, doch dann erspähte er in einer der hinteren Nischen eine verdächtig weiß blitzende Blüte.

Unwillig zog er das silberne Armband mit den ekelhaften Herzen unter seinen Hemdärmeln hervor und ging so unauffällig wie möglich auf die weiße Blüte zu. Blaise und Theodore hatten angedeutet, dass die Wahl des Mädchens für ihn nicht besonders angenehm sein würde, also musste sie hässlich wie die Nacht sein. Innerlich versucht er sich schon mal auf den Anblick vorzubereiten und sah dann auf.  
'Nein, sie ist nicht hässlich.' War der erste Gedanke der ihm durch den Kopf schoss. ‚Nein, sie ist sogar sehr…Granger!'

Hermine hatte gerade die kleine Teekarte vor ihr studiert, als sie merkte, dass jemand vor ihrem Tisch stand. Vorsichtig, um nicht zu zeigen, dass sie ihn bemerkt hatte lugte sie so weit hoch, dass sie sein Handgelenk sehen konnte.  
Und ja!, er trug ein silbernes Armband mit kleinen Herzchen, wie süß! Er war wirklich gekommen.  
Komischerweise hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass sie den unteren Teil dieses Körpers kannte, konnte ihn aber keinem ihrer näheren Bekannten zuordnen.

Langsam, damit er nicht meinen könnte er hätte sie erschreckt hob sie den Kopf – und war selbst zutiefst erschreckt.

„Malfoy!"  
"Granger!"

* * *

_So, jetzt werde ich mich wahrscheinlich schnell an das nächste Kapitel setzen, aber über Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich immer wink stellt auch noch eine Schokoladentorte als Entschädigung bereit ;D  
Wir lesen uns bald wieder! (Ich versprech's!)  
Kisses_

_Rubinonyx_


End file.
